117815-111014-morning-coffee-countdown-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Patch notes usually show up after the patch. Time's not super important to me and I'm not that surprised. We know the game's going to go silent for the drop in the early hours of the morning (NA anyway). | |} ---- ---- Yeah for me it's important. I don't know if in US you have an holiday tomorrow but in EU we have, and to be honest I didn't have anything schedule xD so I do want to know the time. It's not my 1rst MMO and we ALWAYS had the previsional time few days BEFORE the patch... But it's seems anusual for Carbine... | |} ---- Veteran's Day, but that's a federal holiday for people who get holidays off. I'm in the U.S in the private sector. I think there are seven paid holidays I get off all year, which is better than when I worked retail. :P Either way, I think they're still figuring their schedule out. We'll get some kind of notice on the time when we know it (or when they know it). | |} ---- ---- Fun times beside my SNAFU with party channel. (Why is it so quiet?) :D Wildstar: Missed my goal of getting Kitty to 45 on what was supposed to be a relaxed weekend. RL events took a larger chunk than expected but got to see Big Hero 6 (aside: I'm digging Fall Out Boy's "Immortals"). The movie was cute. I liked The Incredibles better but BH6 has its charm. The IG distraction was me rolling up yet another alt... and getting them to lvl 8 :blink:. Saturday morning's stream of consciousness: I'll stop when I get off the arkship... well pushing through this area shouldn't take tooo long... oh yeah I remember that scene... mmph, only one section left I may as well get to Celestion... if I run to the next city I can take the taxi to Thayd... Long story even longer: only managed to squeak out 43 and change, but on the up side there was plenty of opportunities to be social which I'm emphasizing this go round. Countdown Plans: Continue Kitty's march to 50, see how much closer I can get the new alt to 14. My employer follows the US federal schedule but a bunch of people tend to come in anyway and use the comp time for the day after US Thanksgiving (aka Black Friday). That was my original plan until I reviewed my use-it-or-lose it vacation balance and opted to take both. I suspect Wildstar won't be up until 11am Eastern at the very earliest. Maybe I'll have time to do some writing :lol: I was wondering what was up... I've been having issues with you and fusionradio.fm and thought it was on my end. It got bad enough that I started skipping through old 80's videos on youtube :ph34r: (omg the hair!) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hello new wallpaper. (Although maybe Drusera should've been peaking up from under the chocolate. '3') | |} ---- According to my husband they're not really fixing many warrior threat issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah we saw that this weekend and were very impressed. Lots of fun in that movie. It does have parallels with The Incredibles (a personal favorite of mine as well) but I think they both stand well on their own and I like them both. Just due to some life experiences, Incredibles probably has more resonance and relevance, but I don't really think that was a desired goal with BH6 so I don't fault it for that. It was their origin story after all :-). And yeah, I was tapping my foot to that song. I don't usually go after movie soundtracks, but I might pick up that song and put it in the massive playlist of randomness. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Vick, none of the decor level restrictions should apply, the 'required' part is a bug/misleading. Only FABkits actually require a given level, so far as I've seen; I've used level 50 decor on my level 20 alt plenty of times. Also, I don't think the hatch is coming in drop 3, though I haven't seen a confirmed date one way or the other so could be wrong. But I don't believe it was on the list of housing stuff Enki described last week. | |} ---- One thing I've noticed healing on this fight: There's less movement required than it seems. A lot of DPS waste time running around, but thinking proactively with a solid strategy can bump up DPS quite a bit, so you don't have to farm optimized gear all day. I burned through a pug run with some dudes who just blew the fight up, and while they had good gear I'm pretty sure it had a lot to do with their incredibly fast response to phase changes and persistent DPS up-time. | |} ---- Wait... what? I can place the bloody mailbox before level 49. If that's true, I'ma gonna cry. | |} ---- Thanks for the heads up; that's good to know. Unfortunately, the decor item that inspired the whole Eldan temple idea is only available through the Elder Gem vendor. But, if the level restriction is bogus, I'll have to check if it's BoE. If it is BoE, that'd make it accessible, I'd just have to jump through fiery hoops to get it to my Exile character (again...why, Carbine?). | |} ---- Can't tell if bunny or crow... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Aren't Mordesh all infected? This description seems like it's missing the qualifier that Ravenous are the infected that have lost their sanity. Now even Loremageddon is supportive of being able to alter cosmetics in-game: | |} ---- I'm sure L2P had a lot to do with it, but better gear can't hurt. :D | |} ---- I ever saw the bunny before, someone has too much Aurin on the mind. It's a Raven. Now that I would pay for. | |} ---- ---- ----